Healing Hearts
by FieryFafar
Summary: Just short stories about Soulsilvershipping n Ferriswheelshipping 0w0


_1. Rain_

"Aww, it's raining!" Kotone sulked out loud as she gazed out the window. Although it was still 12 in the afternoon, the sky had already taken its dark and grim tone. A pout forming her pink lips, the brunette landed her bum on the sofa and crossed her arms like a child.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms lifting her petite body. In less than a second, Kotone was placed on something – someone – rather than the comfort of her own couch.

But then again, sitting on the lap of someone you love fairs so much better.

"Stop complaining," Silver stated blankly, left hand flicking the remote while right arm comfortably wrapping around her waist. She stared at his face in a dumbfounded manner, fists close to her beating heart. Silver bared no expression, as if what he was doing was something so common to him.

But she stand corrected the minute Kotone saw the rushing red in his cheeks.

Mouth slowly trembling out of nervousness, Silver let out an awkward cough and ruffled her hair to avoid her gaze. "Stop staring at me, dammit!"

_2. Games_

"You're going down, Harmonia!"

"I concur! It is you who shall bow down in defeat at my glorious attempt of victory!" N lashed back at White, even though his choice of words rather confused her than causing intimidation. Both pairs of focused eyes were glued to the television screen. Their hands held their respective game consoles, fingers nimbly twisting, pushing, and pulling the joysticks.

Though none had been looking at each other's faces for quite a few minutes, White could feel her attention slowly swaying farther and farther.

Because one: She could feel N's harsh breath on her neck.

And two: She was leaning against N, body sitting between his parted legs and his arms locking around her.

Which brought her back to her first problem.

Suddenly, "Yes!" N's voice startled her back to reality. White blinked as she saw her kart fall off the Rainbow Road, thus bringing her character to death and defeat. "Aww what!" White shouted, quite irritated that she could let herself be distracted so easily.

Suddenly, before she could snap, White felt N's arms tightly embracing her shoulders from behind. "Do no fret, White. You can always defeat my player in a different time." An innocent smile curved his lips, trying to enlighten the sour girl's mood.

It was a good thing N was sitting behind her, because her face was so red, White thought it might actually singe her hair. "Nice try, wise guy! Best two out of three!"

_3. Voice_

"And then there was this one time where I met a really huge Lugia. It has like huge jazz hands like _really huge!_" Kotone excitingly remarked as she waved her hands as emphasis. "It was so so so so big and really loud and wow and stuff!"

Silver merely heard her childish rant as he laid his head on her lap. True, he may have headaches now and then over her excessive blabbermouth. But as time flew by, Silver soon realized that that annoying voice of hers was actually something that he really…loves.

"Oh oh and then one time I saw a Suicune!" Kotone clapped her hands loudly, eyes twinkling in sheer admiration. "It was so pretty I just wanna pet it and call it Crystal or Moonlight – or Becky!"

His eyes were shut as mindless stories of her adventures entered his ears. A dry chuckle purred off his lips, quite amused with her tales. As her story lingered on, soon enough, a smile flashed Silver's calm face before he was swept off to slumber.

_4. Hair_

"Dude, you seriously need to get a haircut." White commented as she brushed the young man's long luscious hair. N looked over his shoulder, mouth giving off a small, boyish pout.

"I love my hair," N replied, voice hinting of one's pride and dedication. "It's soft and bouncy and I care for my hair for it relaxes me."

A dumfounded chuckle wheezed off White's mouth to hear such conviction. "N, your hair is so long, the length probably has Zoroark beaten." Finally, she pulled the green locks back to a high ponytail. Although her mouth spoke one of complaint, she herself couldn't deny the gentle, bouncy touch and the sweet smell of his hair. If she didn't know any better, White could say she was a bit jealous.

Another chuckle bounced from her mouth. Sitting on her knees, White sat up properly and placed her folded arms on N's head. "But then again, I'm happy you have hair this long and bouncy. Makes a great pillow." Smiling lazily with cheeks tainted in red, White ruffled N's hair until her fingers reached his left ear.

As a response, N laughed in ticklish glee. Cheeks also being flushed in nice bright shades, N looked up at her radiant face and beamed a sunny smile. "Thank you, my dear White. I am happy to hear my long and bouncy hair brings such purpose for you."

_5. Snuggle_

"Snuggly time!" Kotone blissfully cheered as she hugged Silver's stomach. Her legs wrapped his right leg, feeling his warmth sipping into her body. Her nose nuzzled on his neck, tickling the boy into a hormonal fit.

Silver breathed a heavy sigh. Apparently his evening nap was expectedly disturbed by none other than the annoying brunette. His arms were still sprawled on top of his head, baffled on what he should do next. He felt as she cuddled closer, her warm breath caressing his bare neck. "Kotone," he shuddered out of reflex, confused on whether to smile or scowl at her face – not that it would bring any difference.

"Kotone, as much as I love being suffocated by you, get off me this instant." The redhead growled mentally as a small dominating part of him wished she didn't and stayed that way.

Silver swore that tiny dominating part was now cheering, doing multiple backflips, and hosting an awesome congratulating barbeque party as he heard Kotone replied a playful, "Nope."

Another loud groan escaped his mouth. Silver stared up the ceiling, mind pondering on what fate has dragged him.

Funnily enough, the thought of being snuggled by a woman whom he loves to bits brought a huge smile on his face. "Fine then," Silver surrendered, voice making sure to hide the joy booming in his heart and mind. Shifting his body so that he faced the petite girl, Silver carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. Her palms were pressed against his sturdy chest. Her nose comfortably nestled against his neck. He heard her bashful giggle, which only heightened the rate of his frantic heartbeat.

His smile only grew wider. His cheeks only grew redder.

Hiding the expression that expressed his true feelings for her, Silver gently kissed the top strands of her hair. "Dumbass…"

_**END.**_


End file.
